Twilight Sun
by Litte miss Summer Witch
Summary: Harry Moves from Phoenix to Forks to live with his father so his mother can travel with her new husband around the wold. whoes the Cullen familie why does it rain and why do the guys look at him all the time and BLOODY HELL why is Edward Folowing him.Slas
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_I never given much thought to how I would die. Thought I ha__ve reason enough for the last few months. Even if I had I would not have imagine it like this. I stared without breathing a cross the long room. Into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surly it was a good way to die, in the place of someone ells someone I loved. I knew if I never gone to Forks… I wouldn't be facing Death right now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring my self to regret the decision. When life offers you dreams so far any of your expectations it's not reasonable to breathe when it comes to end. The Hunter smiled in an unfriendly way as he flew forwards to kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

Home - Sweet - Home.

Harry was neither a selfish person nor a person who threw tantrums or got angry but right now he was tempted _oh so very tempted._ He looked at his mother and was really close on snapping at her. She had wine red hair that past her shoulders and had almond green eyes, her skin was golden tanned. She had petit shoulders and had pink lips and a curvy body with a tiny waist. In all she looked like a heroine who just stepped out of an old classic movie.

Harry on the other had looked the opposite. He had long curled black hair that reached to his waist. He had emerald eyes and had black kohl around them making the colour of his eyes standing more out. He had pink lips which inherited from his mother. He had a slim body and curves on the right places. His pale skin was paler then white as if he was transparent. He looked like a teen pin-up. His perfect black eyebrows were narrowed as he looked at his mother annoyed that she wouldn't let him go, he would be late _dammit_…

When James had married Lilly he didn't know that she was a witch. There are four types of witch/wizards.

The first type is the _'Seers'_. Their guardians are the Lord of the _WATER_. They are the ones who balancing the Wicca world and the Muggle world. They use tarot cards, birth stones and are often the one who tells the muggle's about their future past or present. Their strongest point is mediate. They use meditating as a guide and to get balance in their mid. Their protecting crystals are turquoise.

The second ones are the _'Protectors'_ their guardian is the Angel of the _WIND_. They are the ones who protect the witch/wizards. They have healing powers and can orb to one place to another. They protect the Wicca world secret and makes sure that no one are disobeying the rules, they are also the ones who can come in contact to spirits without killing them in process. Their crystals are pure white.

The third ones are the _'Fighters'_ their guardians are the Lady of the _FIRE_. They are the ones who fight the evil. Their jobs are to kill the witch/wizard who goes evil and kill the innocents. They are also hunters. A hunter is some one who kill demon, who are lost souls that can't move on and becomes demons. Their powers are a special form of weapon that is specifically designed to kill. Their crystals are blood red.

The forth ones are _'Balancers'_ their guarding is the Mother of _EATH_. They are the ones who can perform wandless magic. They make spells, potions, and are the ones who process the knowledge of the Wicca world. They usually perform accidentally magic when they are young. They balance the four elements. Instead of a wand they learn to find their magic core which is inside them to use magic, usually they are trained by their family member. They have to like 'seers' to meditate to keep the balance between their magic and mind. Some of them have the power to control the earth element. Their crystals are emerald.

Lilly was a Balancer. She own an herb store in Forks were she first time met James Potter who came to get some herbs for his mothers cold. It had been a love at first sight, and after some months of dating they had gotten married and had little Harry. But few months after she had left James when she found out that Harry was a wizard to, she didn't think it would be wise to do witchcraft in a little gossip town like Forks. She told James that she was tired of Forks and wanted to move to another country, but James didn't want to leave his local hometown so they divorced.

It was in this town Forks, that he been compelled every summer till he was Fifteen. That was the year he finally put his foot down. These past three summers his father, James Potter vacationed with him in California for 2 months instead.

Here in England Harry had grown up with. Blaise Zabini was a protector and Pansy Parkinson was a seer. They were his two best friends. Their mothers had called them the golden trio. They were _very_ intelligent.

After some years she married a block named Jonathan Epps who is a famous writer, he travelled the world a lot and this time he wanted to take them with them. His Mother always wanted to see other countries couldn't deny him and tried to make him go to.

He loved his mother he really did, but Harry had enough of Travelling so he said it straight and bluntly out that he had decided to move to his biological father in Forks, Washington. So like every loving caring mother she didn't want to let go of her baby.

"I still don't get it way you want to move with your father when you can see different countries with us" she pouted standing at the staircase wile Harry came down with his suitcases.

"Mum common I don't want to travel its bad enough that I had to leave Blaise and Pansy" he said wincing at the momory.

Lily blinked and grinned, when Blasie and Pansy had found out that he was leaving they had literally stick like glue at him. They spend every time they had together.

She gave a wary sigh.

"Honey I'm more worried about you _studies _Forks is a gossiping town" she whispered biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry Mum I have them charmed like regular books" Harry whispered back to her.

Lilly stared at him for quit time, then she sighed and gave him a hug that only mothers could give. Harry hugged her back, and just then Jonathan came out of the kitchen.

"Common Harry lets get you to the airport so you don't get late" he said giving him a hug to.

Lily drove him to the Airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix. The sky is perfect cloudless blue. He was wearing his favourite golden shirt, with no collar and showed his white tank top. He was also wearing tight blue jeans with black ankle boots. Harry was wearing it as a farewell gesture.

In the Olympics peninsular northwest Washington State a small town Forks existed under a near constant cover of clouds. It rained on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the States of America.

Lily and Harry stood in front the gate in the airport.

"Harry," Lily stared down at her baby giving him a warm smile, saying for what felt like the thousandth time, "Don't look so down. You never know what may come out of it."

"I'm gonna miss you really much" Harry said with a half smile.

They hugged each other really hard.

"_Flight__ nr 261 to Washington Forks as arrived, passengers please come aboard"_

Lily gave him a kiss and he walked away.

He only looked back once to wave before boarding the airplane, He never dared turn around again. The past was the past while the present was the present. He was beginning a new life, maybe his Mother was right, and maybe some good may come out of this. He'd sure as hell hoped so.

It had been a little annoying that the manly stewardesses kept flirting with him, and some of the passengers a blond hair guy even tried to grope him on his way to the toilets. It had been a big relief when he had his feet on the ground again.

But Harry was sorely disappointed the moment the flight landed. It was raining, much to his disappointment. He was anxious to actually be able to see the sun but all hope was gone. It was night so he couldn't see the town very well.

He definitely did not know what to expect. He just hoped that this wasn't England in another world.

Harry waited anxiously for his belongings on the conveyor belt. He didn't have much really, only two suitcases filled with all the clothes he needed, or so he thought.

When all of his belongings were with him, he was glad. He looked around and broke into a happy smile as he spotted his Father, which wasn't really had as he stood out with his ebony hair a loud voice. His hazel eyes lit up as he saw Harry.

"Daddy" Harry said as he reached James. James happily hugged Harry.

"Oh I've missed you Jade" James said as he took Harry's scent in, strawberries.

Harry or rather Jade giggled. When he was born his parents argued about his name. His father liked Jade and his mother liked Harry short for Harrison. In all they used both. His full name became Jade Harrison James Potter. It was rather long which annoyed him.

"Come on, lets go" James said happily as he took Jade's suitcases.

They went out side and sat in a red rented car. They sat in comfortable silence. Jade was glad that James had rented a car, he refused to drive in a police car, nothing slows down the traffic then a police car.

"Your friends send you a gift, it's in your room" James said.

"Really" Jade said with a grin.

"Yup, oh and before I forget I ah ehm already sent your papers to your new school, its starts on Monday which give you two days to relax" he said grinned.

Jade raised both his eyebrows and whistled low, boy that was fast.

Jade could already feel the butterflies in his stomach of the thought of going to a new school. What of the all thought he was weird, what if someone found out of his secret. He couldn't live with him self if he blew the cover of the Wicca world. He started to panic a little; he had no one to practice his magic with. He just hoped that he could get some friends and be normal for a while.

"We are here Jade" said James, bringing him out of his thoughts as he stood out of the car and took Jade's suitcases.

Jade stood and looked at the house he had missed. It was a two store house. The first floor had a kitchen, a living room, a guestroom and an office with his dad used. The second floor was two bedrooms and two toilets with each bathtub in it. The house was decorated in warm colours making it more homely.

James opened the door and went inside with Jade behind him.

"Its good to be home" said Jade yawning as he stretched a little.

James chuckled and led him up to his bedroom, and pretended not to hear Jade's protests. He stood out side Jade's rooms door.

"Why don't you change and we can talk all in the mornings" James said giving him a loving smile.

"Hmm that sounds nice dad, goodnight" Jade said a little sleepy, and kissed James on he cheek. James just rustles his hair in respond and grinned when Jade tried to swat his hand away.

Jade opened the door and looked around his room. He had a double bed with black curtains hanging round and had black silk sheets and pillow. His room was decorated in black he had and desk were a packed was on it, he had tons of shells were his entire collection of book were and he had a big closet, with all his clothed in it. Jade changed to a tank-top and hot pants. He lays in bed Jade can't help thinking, _Home sweet home _as he blissfully felled in sleep.


End file.
